Chocolate Deprived
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: Alex is on punishment for eating too much chocolate. Justin decides to tease her, and gets unexpected consequences. A bit of Alex/Justin


**Chocolate Deprived**

**A/N: **...lol, I usually know what to say. I was thinking about the episode when Alex had went chocolate crazy and ruined her date, and this idea came into my head. Hope you like! :D

--

Her eyes drifted over to the beautifully captivating sight just a few feet away from her and her mouth nearly drooled with lust. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her silence for long. If she hadn't over done it last time, she would be over there right now, indulging in the most lusciously delicious food known to man.

"Don't even think about it, Alex." Justin Russo came into the room, smirking when he saw his sister's longing gaze. "Maybe you would be eating it right now if you hadn't eaten all the M&M's out of the family pack."

Alex groaned. "Do you have to keep reminding me?"

"Of course," Justin said with an innocent smile.

Alex gave him a contemptuous glare. Ever since she had eaten all of their dad's chocolate, he'd never let her live the moment down. For five days, she had to deal with Justin and Max teasing her, eating chocolate right in her face and bragging about their right to eat it. _They're gonna get what's coming to them if they keep it up _she thought bitterly.

Justin made his way over to the chocolate cake Alex had been staring at for the past five minutes. "Mom sure did a good job making this chocolate cake," he spoke up.

Alex placed her fingers in her ears, trying to tune him out, but the attempt failed.

"I think I'll take a slice," Justin said louder. Alex imagined Justin taking out a knife and cutting a piece of chocolate perfection sitting on the counter and she shuddered.

"Justin you will _so _pay for this," she growled as Justin made his way over to the couch.

"Pay for what, this?" Justin raised the plate purposely so his sister's eyes would glance at it. "I believe it's free. Well, not for you anyway," he added with a smirk.

Alex moaned as she looked away from him. "I know I've done you wrong, but this is downright cruel," she whined.

"Then I must be doing the job right," Justin said proudly as he began to dig into the cake. "Mmm, Alex…the icing is sweeter this time around."

"Great to know," Alex muttered as she grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V, feeling her stomach rumble slightly at the sweet smell of chocolate right next to her.

"Oh god…" Justin moaned as he took another bite of the sweet cake. "Alex, this is the best cake mom ever made."

"I bet it isn't even that great," Alex said, glancing at him out the corner of her eye. "You're just saying that to make me mad."

"True," Justin agreed, pausing to think about that. "But this really is the best cake she ever made."

He waved the plate in front of her face, causing her to drop the remote and sniff the treat delicately.

"Justin just give me a little nibble," she pleaded.

"No way!" Justin scoffed as he removed the plate of cake from in front of her. "You're gonna learn your lesson the hard way."

"By torturing me?"

"No. By resisting temptation."

"By torturing me," Alex murmured, finally settled on watching Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob and Patrick were sitting by the campfire when just to Alex's great displeasure; they had whipped out their chocolate candy bars.

"Just your luck," Justin said in amusement, continuing to eat the slice of cake.

Alex stared at the T.V, biting her lip, as she was more and more tempted to leap over the couch and just dive into the slice of whole cake. On TV, Patrick ate his candy bar so fast he thought Spongebob had eaten it. Now the sponge was starting to tease his friend by licking and biting all over the candy bar. The temptation for chocolate was rising too high. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I think I like Spongebob now." Justin gave his sister a wide smirk, but eyeing the look on her face, the grin slowly started to slide off. "Alex? Are you okay?"

Alex looked over at Justin, her eyes meeting the chocolate stains dotted across his face and she lost it. She lunged over at him, her lips colliding fiercely against his. She forcefully pushed him down on the couch, her legs straddling his as she grabbed his head and kissed him ravenously, enjoying the taste of the sugary goodness.

"Alex," Justin gasped as she pulled away, his breath coming in short puffs, "What…what're you…"

He trailed off as Alex leaned over to lick the last bit of chocolate off his chin. "God that takes so good," she murmured as she got off him and savagely finished off the rest of his slice. She licked the fork and plate clean, smiling contentedly as her temptation was relieved. She looked over at Justin, who continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"My lips…"

"Justin, you know how I feel about chocolate, and I gave you a fair warning. You know how I get around sweet stuff. Just don't tell mom," she added.

"About what? You eating chocolate or raping my mouth?"

"Neither. I don't think our parents would be too keen to hear either of them. Especially the second one," she added irritably. "Maybe you should avoid eating chocolate from now on."

And as Alex went to put her plate away, Justin raised his eyebrows considerably.

_Maybe I should eat it more often_.

­--

THE END! :D


End file.
